Taming The Lion
by Goddess Nataku
Summary: She knew she was in trouble the moment she saw the devil. The devil she spoke of, has a name. And that name is Minami Nanba. And he is going to be her roommate as well as her torturer. Why god? Why couldn't you make it easier for her?
1. Chapter 1

Taming The Lion

by: Goddess Nataku

Summary: She knew she was in trouble the moment she saw the devil. The devil she spoke of, has a name. And that name is Minami Nanba. And he is going to be her room-mate as well as her torturer. Why god? Why couldn't you make it easier for her? All she asked was to stay in disguise to look like a boy in an all-boy-private-high-school. Graduate, and prove to her father as well as her family, that she can take care of herself and live out her dream. Its not to much to ask now is it? Apparently it was too much for god. Cause now she's stuck with the devil.

: Chapter 1 :

"_I have a name for my pain, It is Nanba."_

Transferred into a different country as well as a different school?

Piece a cake.

Trying to pretend to be a boy for three years and have no one know about it?

Ehh...

Dropping her bag on the sidewalk, she eyes the sign curiously, before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. To see if this is the right place or not.

There were plenty of schools to go to, but why this one you ask?

Because this school in particular, was the one that her good friend Julia, recommended for some odd reason. She never really found out why, even after she took the first flight to Japan. But she could still remember their last conversation together..

And it was...

Slightly scary...

** II Flashback II **

"What? Not you to!"

"Me too? What are you talking about Julia?"

Ignoring the question, Julia suddenly pulled up a pamphlet and shoved it into her friend's hands while the young man started to cut away Merry's hair to a shorter fashion.

"Well..since your going to an all-boys private school. Go to Osaka High School."

"Why's that? What are you hiding Julia?" She already started to look through the pamphlet.

"Ehh.. just find someone by the name of Ashiya Mizuki and tell that student that your the same. You'll see.Oh! And make sure to tell Mizuki that your a friend of mine!"

"...Okay..."

"And watch out for Minami Nanba. He goes after girls like crazy! So don't get anywhere near him!"

"A-alright..calm down Julia, what did this guy ever do to you anyway?"

"...sleazy, arrogant bastard... Just make sure to stay AWAY from HIM! He's nothing but trouble."

"?"

Was that supposed to make her feel better?

** II End of Flashback. II **

Now its come to this. Hopefully no one will figure that the new guy.. is actually a GIRL!

'Damn Father...'

If someone glanced towards her, you would agree that she did not exactly scream feminine. Some girls from the Saint Blossom High School seemed to be staring at her though...

She didn't get it. All she's wearing is pants, a t-shirt and a jacket. Sure her hair is cut much shorter then what it was before, and her brothers did help her out in certain areas to look more like a guy then a girl..

Even though it was secretly killing them ,seen their little sister off to become a man, in a school full of men. Protective brother meter flew up into dangerous levels.

Secretly agreeing that if they see they're little sister hurt. They will kill the man. Merry is oblivious to the little pact her older brothers are sharing.

'Its just ridiculous, why couldn't those girls stop staring?' She glances at them once before directing her attention back towards the small piece of paper.. "Yeah..this is the right place..so where's the student that's supposed to be showing me around ?" she muttered to herself.

But what the girls see as they stare is...

A rather sexy foreign man with chocolate brown hair with light crimson highlights--that looked soft to the touch, framing his tawny gold eyes. Such alluring eyes... it almost seemed.. that if the man in question directed them towards you, it would be as if you were cast under his spell. It would feel as if he would know your darkest desires and would deliver them with great pleasure. This made a few of them shiver inwardly when those eyes glanced over towards them curiously before looking over at the entrance way to All-Boys Osaka High School.

They just couldn't tear they're eyes off of him...

They just couldn't get enough of him...

His hair was cut in an unruly fashion, ending just at the nape of his neck, slightly spiked under the black hat he wore. The outfit he wore, that made women around him stop to stare is a pair of dark green cargo pants that seemed to be made for him, a slightly snug black t-shirt with a dark brown jacket. As well as a thin silver chain with a silver cross the size of your thumb around his neck. His ears were pierced two on the right, one on the left with small silver hoops. He was tall, at least 5'8''-5'9'', though nicely built, probably having a swimmer's bod underneath those clothes he wears. Completing his outfit with fingerless black leather gloves and black leather boots.

The girls seemed to finally decide together to approach the man. But what they saw coming from the Entrance gates of Osaka High stopped them in their tracks..

Another sexy man! Now there are two of them!

"Hey! Are you Merry?"

Turning around Merry watches a young man coming into view. Only to see him wink rather slyly towards the small group of girls before reaching his destination.

"Yeah, I'm him. And you are?" ' This guy..he looks familiar..'

"I'm Minami Nanba, and as of today, your in my Dorm as well as new room-mate since they didn't have anymore rooms open for you. But you shouldn't worry about that now."

'MINAMI NANBA?'

"Nice to meet you." With as much effort as possible she gave him a wary yet friendly smile. 'Please tell me that everything Julia said was her joking around about this guy...I really really..don't need it..'

**Flashback of her last conversation with Julia.**

"What did this guy ever do to you Julia?"

"...sleazy, arrogant bastard------Just make sure to stay AWAY from HIM! He's nothing but trouble."

"Wha?"

"He thinks that he had the right to touch my hair! He's a stalker! He kept following me everywhere! He wouldn't leave me alone! ARGH!"

At this point Merry was slowly edging away from her scary friend.

"C-calm down...C-calm down Julia..!"

"He may have an angel face, but he's the devil incarnate..perverted..nasty...thinks he's so slick.."

**End of Flashback**

' PLEASE god, she was only joking around.. don't let everything she said be true!'

Once again!

God didn't listen to her pleas it seems...

"Well anyway, let me show you around, but first, theirs this meeting been held for our Dorm so everyone can meet you." He smiled while leading the way, blowing a kiss towards the girls who seemed to now melt or sadly, scream in delight. Of course this made him walk back towards them.

'Now I'm getting the feeling why Julia wants me to stay away from this guy...'

"Come on hurry up! Stop lagging behind!" He shouted at her, only to then turn around to place a light kiss on the girl's hand. Leaning forward, whispering something in her ear that apparently made her weak in the knees. Well that's what she figured since the girl's friends were holding her up now, though blushing in the same manner. Probably overhead what that pervert said..

'Such a pain—then stop flirting with the girls!' She held herself back from yelling at the creep.

Grabbing the back of his uniform, Merry dragged him through the gates as he waved goodbye towards the girls. 'Great so I'm going to be stuck with the man Julia warned me to stay away from—AND---stuck with as my room-mate. Anything else you would like to throw at me god?'

Letting go of his uniform she waited for him to return back to earth from his happy place, which only took a minute since he was still trying to wave towards the girls, making gestures of calling him. He just doesn't know when to give up!

'He's the worst..'

"Ahem, well... I can introduce you to the guys now! They've all been itching to meet you, so no hard feelings if one of them jumps you. Its kind of their way of saying hello. You should be familiar with it since that's what happens in America right?"

"Not..really." 'Ahh! What am I gonna do!'

"Good. Cause we're here."

He pushes open the door for her, leading her in. Shutting it behind him.

The noise in the room suddenly quieted as the students looked at her, from her clothes to her hair to her earrings back to her face. The quietness seemed to irk her slightly..it was unnatural. And she wanted to get out as soon as possible as well as find this Ashiya person.

Dropping her duffel bag onto the ground she sends them what she hoped, a disarming smile.

As well as doing a slight bow, if that's what you were supposed to do in Japan. Even if she could speak the language fluently enough. It wasn't like she studied everything about them.

Now she wished she did..

"Nice to meet you, my name is Meredith Hunter"

She straightens up slightly, smiling as the tension in the room seemed to lessen a bit.

Before she was even able to to pull back and leave the room, seen that with her introducing herself, it should be over now. Merry suddenly found her exit blocked by Nanba.

Oh was she so very dead wrong about leaving...

Feeling an unfamiliar arm wrap around her by the shoulders, she was pulled back to face the room, by Nanba, who was all smiles as he made her face the cheering men.

"You hear it for yourself gentlemen! We have another student in Dorm 2! So I like for you to give a warm welcome to Merry from the USA!" Nanba stated grinning while nudging Merry forward into the throng of male students.

Help! Trapped! No where to run!

"Wow a foreigner!" someone shouted from the back. "Came from America too, huh Mizuki?"

"Y-yeah." another voice replied.

Wait..did he say Mizuki? The one Julia told her to find?

"You think its someone you know Mizuki?"

"I d-don't think so---I gotta go to the bathroom! I'll see you guys later!"

"Whats gotten into him?"

"Not sure." Another voice commented calmly.

Ready to push through the mob of boys who were asking her too many questions, so many that she felt a headache coming on.

"So your from the USA right? Are the chicks hot?"

"What about blonde chicks with blue eyes? Are they the best girlfriends?"

"How many did you have so far? Tell me!"

"Hi! Could you introduce me to some of your American girlfriends?"

"Cool eyes man! Are they those color contacts or real?"

"Are you going to join our club? Join the Karate club! You'll love it!"

"No way! He shouldn't just join your club like that! He has to check ours out first!"

At this moment, Merry's head was spinning.

"Okay, Okay I think that's enough for today you guys, why don't you leave this new guy alone. Isn't it dinner time?" Nanba asked curiously as he placed his hands on her shoulders, steering her away from them.

Suddenly it was just the two of them alone in the room, since everyone else already ran out.

"Thanks.." She shoulders off his hands from her shoulders, turning around so she is facing him, giving him another forced smile. "I was wondering when they were going to leave me alone."

"Well your an interesting person to them. You've should have seen what happened with Mizuki when he came to our school."

"Oh? What happened?"

Shrugging while brushing back some of his dark brown hair away from his eyes, Nanba grins suddenly. Looping an arm over her shoulders he once again steers her towards the two open doors. It was.. uncomfortable with him so close to her, her body seemed to tense at the close proximity, but he didn't seem to notice, for he started to talk, answering her question.

"Nothing much, just getting hounded by so many clubs, where it came to the point that he was been chased down by them. But you don't have to worry about that yet, I'll show you where your room is, then we'll head out too get something to eat—and then the fun shall begin."

"Fun? What are you talking about Nanba?"

"My dear American friend, I must show you the city, Of course, you'll help me pick up some ladies while we're at it."

'NO WAY! YOU KIDDING ME!'

" I thought you weren't allowed to do such things when your in this school."

"What are you talking about? Its a Saturday night. So I was thinking about taking the ladies to a movie, then we'll go to a club or something. Hopefully, you'll get one of they're numbers. Of course I have to get their number as well."

'Everything she said is true...this guy really is a sleazy bastard..Planning to use me to help him get some chicks. Prick.' Merry thought to herself sadly as she continued to listen to the R.A continue to talk.

First it started with him crowned King from a dance competition that apparently she missed. Then of course he did bring up about Julia and what she did to him when he tried to get her to have a date with him. Merry could only hold back from laughing at the image of Julia punching Nanba in the face.

He spoke about some guy known as Nakao, who follows him everywhere. Stating something about the guy loving him, and that its bothersome, since he latches onto his arm like a leech and wouldn't leave him alone. Especially when he's trying to pick up a chick. Which that little story led on about the ice skating rink and meeting with his grandparents. The guy just loves to talk!

"This Nakao person sounds interesting."

"Are you kidding me? First of all, I don't bend that way like my uncle. Second of all-- He's scary when he sees me with a girl. Its like he's got murder in his eyes!"

Sighing she rolls her eyes slightly. "Just set the guy straight then. It seems you never told him that you just don't share the same feelings he has for you."

"I've tried." He muttered, as if the past memories of what Nakao did still haunted him.

"Not really, you just keep running away from him." she pointed out calmly.

"Well you think the guy would get the hint!"

"He seems to be stubborn on his devotion of love with you Nanba."

This only seemed to make the R.A shiver in disgust. "Please! No more! He needs to understand that I don't date guys! Girls yes! Him? NO."

'Then stop telling me all this and go tell him you coward..' She thought darkly to herself.

Stopping infront of one of the doors, down the hallway they were walking down. He slipped out a key and unlocks the door. "Well you can help me with stopping him from ruining my chances with getting girls."

'Like I would!'

Stepping in after him, she looks around curiously. Their was a large bunk-bed in one corner. Two fairly sized desks were placed on the opposite side of the wall, though separated. The room itself was quite a comfortable size. The perfect size for two people to stay in and yet still have enough space to walk around and not bump into each other. A TV was placed against the far corner with an impressive looking stereo and speakers beneath it, along with a DVD player.

'I thought students weren't supposed to have this in here...' she thought to, as she threw her duffel bag lightly on the top bunk, since she already sees Nanba laying down on the bottom bunk. Turning on her heel slightly, she sees the bathroom at the corner of her eyes, the door slightly ajar. Hopefully theirs a lock, so when she takes a shower, she wouldn't have to worry about that pervert barging in and destroying her cover.

Pulling off her black hat, she brushes back some of her hair before putting it back on.

"Might as well put my things away.." She muttered under her breath as she slides open the closet door, seen that there is plenty of room inside for her things.

"You know what, don't worry about that. Lets just get out of here now, I'm hungry." Nanba called from behind her. He flips open a cell phone that pulled out of his pocket. "Hmm..lets see.."

"Yeah sure--- What are you doing?"

"I'm calling up some friends, to see if they're free for tonight."

Sitting down at the edge of his bed, she eyes him. "I thought we were going to eat here at this school. And when did I agree about going out for the night with you?"

"Don't worry! I have everything taken cared of! " He started to laugh while waving off what she just said, as if it wasn't a big deal to him. He must have not caught her when she said about her not going with him.. Figures

"That's not what I meant Nanba. What I mean is tha—---

"Hey Kimori! Are you free tonight? Yeah? Great! You have a friend with you? Yeah? Damn that's a shame-- Of course, I'll still bring my buddy over! If you can find someone to come with you, bring her along so he won't feel left out you know? Right, It'll be a night you'll never forget! So we'll see you two in fifteen minutes alright? Sure," He hangs up on his cell, smiling as if he was the cat who just ate the canary.

'But I haven't talked to Mizuki yet! And what does he mean about me feeling left out? Doesn't he get it that I'm not going?'

" Nanba, seriously. Just go out on your own. Have some private time with your girlfriend or something."

"What girlfriend? Sure I know a lot of girls, but a girlfriend?"

"Then who were you talking too?"

"Just someone I know quite well..in all areas."

'Pervert.'

Pulling on a leather black jacket, he turns off the lights. Grabbing her arm he drags her out of the room before she was even able to say one word of her been against going with him and locked the door behind him, with the only key they had! Dammit, now she really is stuck with him for the night! Who knows when he'll come back from his little DATE.

"So here's the deal. We're going to meet up with the ladies in 15 minutes at this little nightclub. We'll get a bite to eat, then take them out to see a movie perhaps. For the rest of the night..well... its what they have in mind."

"How about we just meet them, get a bite to eat and then go home and call it a night?"

"Nope. Also, make sure Nakao doesn't see me when we're leaving the school."

"I'll think about it."

"If he gets me and ruins my night, I'm not letting you in our room and make you sleep outside in the hallway." He gave her a slightly intimidating look that chilled her blood. This Nakao person must really be...annoying to Nanba for him to threaten her like this, even if the threat was light. She did NOT want to sleep in the hallyway for her first night in Japan, or in this school for that matter.

'Damn Bastard.' "Fine, but If I don't like it, I'm outta there, and you can entertain both of them"

"Whatever you say. But you see, these fine ladies come from Saint Blossom All-girls school."

"So?"

"So? These babes are GORGOUES!"

Merry rolled her eyes at this, "You better be paying, cause you didn't let me get my wallet." She said calmly, even though he was still talking about the girls who came from this private school. "Nanba! Earth to Nanba-- your PAYING for my meal."

"Uh huh yeah sure. It'll be my gift to you for a warm welcome of coming to our school."

'Well at least the guy is kind enough to pay for my meal..'

"NANBA!"

"Remember what I told you Merry! This is part of the deal so help!"

What an adorable boy.. awe he's latched onto Nanba's arm and doesn't want to let go..

"Just hold still Nanba!"

It seems they might get there a little late. Hopefully the girls will understand.

10 minutes later...

The moment they were able to finally step out off of the school grounds, the air cool yet crisp. It was when she finally relaxed. She wasn't sure why or what reasons for. But she was now at ease, and she wasn't going to ruin it by figuring out why. To hell it was because of Nanba. Though what truly made it funny, and perhaps the real reason why she was in high spirits now, was because she got to meet Nakao up close and thankfully not so personal. The guy who had the face of a girl you could say, just appeared out of nowhere, latched onto Nanba's arm and started too look up at him with love in his eyes and a whimper leaving his lips. Nanba of course tried to pry the young man off of him and gave her a dirty look. As if she let this happen on purpose!

Dragged into this, she helped Nanba pull Nakao off of his arm, and the two high-tailed it out of there before the young man was able to retaliate and re-latch himself onto Nanba's arm. For a little guy, he sure was tough when it came to getting him off of Nanba's arm.

The walk wasn't long to where they needed to go, but still. They were late.

"Jesus... That guy really loves you Nanba!"

"Shut up!" He seemed to try and focus on whats ahead of them. "If they're not there, its going to be your fault."

"My fault? If you stop been such a coward and tell Nakao that it'll never work between you two, it wouldn't have happened."

Looking over at her for a moment, he sends her a dark glare. "Coward? Who are you calling a coward?"

"Lets not argue now. Those girls are still probably waiting for us."

"If we're lucky."

"Nanba, we're only going to be 10 minutes late. I'm sure they'll understand."

"What kind of girls have you been dating?"

"..." How do you answer to that question when you don't even have the experience of going out with a girl when you ARE one? "Girls in America are much understandable." Well Julia is when she would get late to meet up with her friend. Might as well go along with that experience. Better then nothing.

"Lucky you. Girls here aren't like that. Great another night ruined."

"We don't know for sure that they left already Nanba."

"Your probably right..."

Meeting up at the nightclub in question. Which was called 'Inferno', Nanba sent her a silent glare before leaning up against the brick wall of the said Nightclub. It seems, they missed them.

"Or your wrong. Well their goes our night of fun."

"We could always just go get a bite to eat and go see a movie or something."

"I'm sorry, but it just wouldn't be as fun when their aren't any women involved."

"Nanba..your hopeless." Leaning up against the same wall with him, the two watched as couples, linked hand in hand walk by. "I'm sure you'll---Nanba? Where the hell did you.." She paused when she finally see where he went. Across the street she saw him talking to two young women, and apparently doing a good job in charming them. "Never mind. It seems he won't stay down for long."

About to follow him, she was stopped by someone's hand on her shoulder. The grip on her shoulder tightened as she was jerked back to face four men. The one who had her was grinning.

"Hello stranger, lets talk."

From across the street, Nanba was already working his magic in wooing the two young women he spotted earlier walking alone together, laughing with one another. Ahh beautiful women..

"Hello Ladies, may I ask if you are free this night?"

The one with the long raven hair to his left blushed lightly. "Oh I don't know..maybe."

"Brilliant. For you see, a friend of mine and I have been rather down you see. For our dates apparently lefts us when we came to get them."

"Really? That's horrible! Why would they do that?" The girl with the short light brown hair with the soft curls exclaimed. Her brown eyes looking up at him with slight pity. Good. He could work with this to his advantage, and then he and Merry wouldn't have to have such a rotten night.

"I'm not sure. But what I AM sure, is that you two lovely ladies will be nice to us this evening." He purred as he looped his arms around their waists lightly, about to lead them over to the other side of the street where he left Merry.

"Oh my! Theirs a fight breaking out over there!" the Raven haired girl cried out, suddenly clutching onto his side. "Maybe we shouldn't go over there Nanba."

"A fight?" Looking up he stops in his tracks. He didn't know where the four came from, but they had cornered Merry, one of them was even holding a knife out in plain view. "I think you two should go home.. Perhaps another time we'll get together." He pulls back away from them. "I need to go help my friend."

"Be careful Nanba! Don't get hurt!"

Glaring at them, with the wall pressed against her back, she mutters a faint curse under her breath at the luck she was getting this day. First Nanba, then these idiots..

"Look you guys, I don't have any money on me. So why don't you just leave me alone and bother someone else?" She asked calmly, smiling even as she slipped off her jacket, letting it fall behind her on the ground. It would just get in the way, if they were going to start something and not listen to her.

"Trying to be brave pretty boy?"

"Been honest." Merry sighed, emptying her pockets to show them. "You see? Nothing for you to steal."

"That's alright. I'm in a foul mood and feel like taking it out on something." The guy with the knife, apparently the leader stated, nudging her farther back into the narrow alley, so no one could see them.

Glaring at them, she focuses her attention on the one man with the knife. With the wall up against her back, she wouldn't have to worry about them sneaking up on her from behind. She saw the other two but where was the fourth one? Wasn't he out back keeping watch? Well it didn't matter. What really mattered was getting the hell out of this predicament.

"Then if your in such a foul mood, go take it out on the pillow you practice kissing on." She snapped, making all three of them laugh.

"Thinks he stands a chance against us huh? Like I said stop been brave, it'll only hurt a second."

"With that knife on hand, I'm sure its going to hurt more then as you put it, a second."

Handing over the knife to the guy on his right, he steps forward towards her until he grasped the front of her shirt, lifting her off from the ground. Oh, did she forget to mention this guy was a muscle-bound idiot?

"Your pretty light for a guy."

"And your pretty stupid."

"Wha----oooff!" He fell down to his knee's clutching his stomach while dropping her. Grinning she looks up at the two.

"So whose next?"

"Bastard." The second man ran at her, but he wasn't the one with the knife, so she didn't have to worry just yet. She waited for him to get close enough before jumping to the side, she attacks from behind him. Raising her leg she delivers a hard side kick in the middle of his back, sending the man toppling over the first one who finally got his breath back. "Ack! Get off me!"

"Two down, one to go----ahhh!" Touching her side she saw the thin trail of blood. Looking up she glares at the third guy who held the knife. Pulling away he almost got her again but instead caught the collar of her shirt with his knife since he was so close to her.

"Hmph, don't under estimate me I'll---ack!" Someone from behind him grabbed his arm with the knife. "Let me go fucker or I'll----ahhhh!" He suddenly cried out in pain, though Merry wasn't sure why just yet until she saw Nanba.

He was pissed.

The others ran off as soon as they saw that this was going to be a losing fight.

"Don't even think about it asshole.." Nanba growled as he jerked the guy's shoulder, until the sound of something popped echoed the silent alleyway.

"Nanba what... Did you do?" She watches the guy slump to the ground, not moving at all.

"I dislocated his shoulder. Guess he passed out." Looking down at the guy he nudges him away with the toe of his shoe before walking over to her. He grasps her arm to help her up, but pauses when he felt something warm and wet touch his hand when he was about to lift her. Jerking back he looks at his hand, too see blood. Her blood. He looks down at where it was coming from. He saw the tear of her shirt against her side.

"Be careful will ya?" She hissed as she stood up, picking up her jacket she threw onto the ground when she was fighting the guys earlier. Only to give Nanba a view of the cut from the knife. He places his hand on her shoulder lightly making her turn.

"Your hurt Merry. Let me look at it." He muttered already trying to pull her shirt off, seen that the bleeding wasn't stopping.

"Uh no—I'll get it looked at by someone else—what are you doing! Let me go!"

"My Uncle is a nurse at the high school, so I know a few things. Let me just look at it before we take you to him!" Ignoring her attempts of pushing him away he tried to pull her hands back but she kept on struggling against him. He finally had his hand slipped beneath Merry's shirt, ready to pull it off but was stopped by something, it felt like some sort of skintight fabric.

"Nanba let go!" She shoves him away from her.

"Don't be an idiot, the bleeding won't stop. So take off your shirt so I can see how bad it is and whatever the hell is beneath it or I WILL." Grabbing her by the shoulder he walks into the nearest store that was open. A middle-aged woman sat behind the counter and saw the two coming in.

"Is everything alrigh---oh my! He's bleeding!" She exclaimed.

"Miss, do you have a first aid kit on you? We ran into some trouble with some thugs on the way."

"Yes yes of course! I keep one right in the bathroom. You two may use it. Let me know if theirs anything else you need."

Smiling towards her until her cheeks were flushed with heat in thanks, Nanba continued to pull a struggling Merry towards the back. Opening the door he shuts it behind them, locking it before pushing her down onto a chair he saw that was against the wall. "Sit."

Crossing her arms across her chest she watches as he pulls out the first aid kit. Walking back towards her he kneels down at her side, since it was going to be hard for him to work with the bandages.

"Its a scratch Nanba." She held down the ends of her shirt, so he wouldn't be able to pull the shirt off of her.

"Don't even start with me." Without another word, he grasped the front of her shirt, where the guy with the knife earlier had tore on the collar of it, and with both of his hands on the collar of her shirt he ripped the fabric apart. Now it hung open, revealing a dark vest zipped together in the front.

'What the hell?' he thought to himself as he pushes her hands aside so he would be able to get that off as well.

"Nanba!" The zipper fell down to the center of her chest. Nanba could only stare.

Merry...was a...HOLY SHIT!

Pushing his hands back as fast as possible she covered herself, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as she looks over to the side, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes just yet.

"Merry, your a girl..?"

"..."

"Turn around with your back to me and take off the vest. You'll explain it to me later." He muttered, already opening the first aid kit, pulling out the necessary things to clean up the small wound. It looked like it was going to scar though.

"Fine---- just don't tell anyone please Nanba!"

He pauses at what he was doing when he hears this, he looks up at her as she turns around towards him with a panicked look. "Please Nanba, don't tell anyone I'm a girl!"

"Hmmm..only on one condition..." He slowly started to clean away the area where the dried blood was with a wet large cotton ball before putting on some ointment.

"What?"

"Your going to be my slave." He chirps with a grin as that panic look in her eyes disappear, replaced with a look of horror.

"I'm going to be your what!"

"A slave. Don't worry, all your going to be doing is serve to my every needs. Clean the room, hold my books, do my work, fend off Nakao when you see him coming at me. Help me pick up some chicks---"

"Dammit Nanba! Whatever happened to the goodness of your heart? Couldn't you just stay quiet about it? Why do I have to--

"If you don't do what I say, then I think it might accidentally slip out about you been a girl. That wouldn't go well with the principle, you might get expelled and kicked out of the school."

"Bastard."

"Nope, I prefer to be known as a ladies man."

"No, your still a bastard."

"Don't make me tell you to start calling me master, Meredith."

"..."

**Author's note**: . Damn, he wasn't supposed to find out until the next chapter. But sadly, things have a mind of their own. Poor Meredith. Now she's the guy's slave—err servant is more like it. She'll be forced to do whatever he says if she truly is committed to keeping her secret and not let anyone know. What about Mizuki? Is she ever going to meet her? You'll just have to see what happens in the next chapter of "Taming The Lion" At least ten reviews! Thank you so much to reading this! Many thanks smiles brightly

**Preview of next chapter:**

Looking up from his files, Umeda eyes her over the rim of his glasses. "So it seems we have another student whose disguising herself as a guy."

"A-another one? Wait how do you know..that I'm a girl?"

"Well, I'm a gay. So its not that hard to figure out when one is used to seen men cross-dress from time to time."

"...! Why couldn't Nanba be gay then!"

The nurse only shrugged slightly as he pulled off her shirt so he could inspect the bandages closely. "So tell me, why your doing this?"

"To prove myself too show my family that---wait-- you said that theirs someone else who is doing this? Who?"

"I'm not entitled to say, you'll just have to find out on your own." He pulls off the bandages and presses something against her side, making her hiss.

"That hurts!"

"Its pain, deal with it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Taming The Lion**

**Chapter 2**

She sat at the edge of her seat fidgeting for a bit, Nanba already left saying that he had to take care of some unfinished business leaving her with the nurse!

Looking up from his files, Umeda eyes her over the rim of his glasses. "So it seems we have another student whose disguising herself as a guy."

"A-another one? Wait how do you know..that I'm a girl?"

"Well, I'm a gay. So its not that hard to figure out when one is used to seen men cross-dress from time to time."

"...! Why couldn't Nanba be gay then!"

The nurse only shrugged slightly as he pulled off her shirt so he could inspect the bandages closely. "So tell me, why your doing this?"

"To prove myself too show my family that-wait- you said that theirs someone else who is doing this? Who?"

"I'm not entitled to say, you'll just have to find out on your own." He pulls off the bandages and presses something against her side, making her hiss.

"That hurts!"

"Its pain, deal with it."

Frowning slightly, she wisely bit the inside of her cheek so as not to get into any further trouble with the male nurse. Instead, she focused most of her attention on the clock behind Umeda against the wall. It was one of those weird cat clocks, where the tail swings back and forth at the bottom.

Something she wasn't expecting to see, judging by the leather pants and black boots Umeda was wearing today.

"Good girl, now I'm not going to give anything away. Nanba actually asked me not to say anything. So be careful." His eyes narrowed slightly. "With him at least."

"Well that's comforting, coming from his Uncle."

"I could be an ass and not give you any warning at all. " He turned in his chair as she pulled back on her shirt. "Could amuse the hell out of me, once the fireworks go off."

"Thanks but no thanks. I need to go anyway if we're done."

"Come check in on me if anything should happen. I'll keep your secret." He pushed a pile of paperwork to the side. "Also, have fun looking for her."

Closing the door behind her, she almost ran face first into none other then Nanba, who looked pretty cheeky. That didn't bode well with her, one bit.

"Merry, glad I caught you in time. It seems that gym is today, so you better hide out in our room until that passes over."

That was certainly…nice of him to do that.

"Sure..thanks."

He suddenly grabs her shoulder as she passes him, pulling her back.

"Not so fast."

Knew something was fishy.

She looks up at him curiously as the weird glint of his eye sharpened. His hold on her shoulder loosened, but it fell towards around her waist loosely. To any other student, they would have thought that Nanba was just been Nanba. She however tensed up.

"Remember what I said, your mine now until either someone else finds your secret or you graduate. That's the deal we made right?"

"Yeah..I remember."

He started to walk, and unless she wanted to fall over and have her face connected to the ground. She quickly followed him. The bastard started to whistle a happy catchy tune as they made there way down the long hallway.

Nanba was certainly enjoying this, she thought while rolling her eyes. Merry was almost tempted to think if things could get any worse then this.

Somehow they ended up back at the dorm, and that was when she noticed something strange going on. Laid out on the bottom bed…were some clothes. Not just any clothes..but girly clothes.

I'm almost afraid to ask. "Nanba…what are those? On my bed!"

"Those are for you, I thought it would be a good welcome gift."

She instantly swoops down and stuffs them under the mattress before turning on him with a snarl. "Are you insane! Are you TRYING to get me caught!"

He held that most annoying grin while walking past her, pulling out the said clothes before smoothing them out and placing them back onto the mattress.

"You should wear them sometime."

"Like hell I would!"

His raised a brow at her, "Are you saying no to me Merry?"

Raising her chin, she crossed her arms across her chest. "And if I am?"

"If I recall..not even 20 minutes ago, I believe I said that you belong to me now and you must do everything that I say."

Her arms slid down to her sides as she felt the beginning of a slight twitch in her right eye. "Yes…."

"So doesn't that include everything that I ask for?"

The twitching became a little bit stronger.

He held up one of the dresses for her and had a giant Cheshire cat grin, as if he just ate the canary in that moment.

"Put it on Merry, I want to see what you look like in it."

"Go to hell Nanba." She grabbed the dress and stomped off into the bathroom and didn't look back. But he did hear a few choice of words that made that grin stretch.

**Author Note**:

I am so very sorry that I haven't updated this chapter in such a long time! I'll get right on it, especially since I lost the outline chapters of where this story is heading. But because I felt so bad in not updating at all, I decided to at least throw up this short chapter just to get things going again.

Reviews are always a welcome! Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait and things will pick up real quick! I promise!


End file.
